Gokuin Gokuin no Mi
The Seal Seal Fruit (シールシールフルーツ Gokuin Gokuin no Mi) is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows its eater to seal away objects and people within another person or thing indefinitely, as well as to pull him/her/it out at a later date if the user wishes. Within the seal no changes can occur to the sealed object or person, therefore the user can not seal themselves. All things that are sealed exist within thier own dimension, no two objects share seals so no two objects are in the same dimension. The consumer of the Seal Seal Fruit is Yuki Sanamoto Appearance Usage The most commonly seen form of this Devil Fruit's power is the ability to magically seal up any person or object into something or someone else, and hold that person or object there for an unspecified amount of time until the user decides to release him/her/it. Once something/someone has been sealed up, the host will have the word "Seal" written on the point on which the sealed person/object had entered from, albeit, the word will have been written in Japanese instead (thus, the marking will appear as this. -> シール ) The marking's color is black in appearance. Strengths The major strength that this Devil Fruit possesses, is the ability to lock away a good number of people and objects into anything the user can find, or anything the user may have on his/her person at the time. This can range from clothing, people, animals, trees, boulders, bottles, or anything of that nature, to, say, houses, ships, swords (and other bladed weapons,) armor, walls, or even the ground of an island itself. The greatest benefit to doing so, is that the user can carry around otherwise heavy and difficult to manage materials, such as cannons, in typical and inconspicuous objects, such as dolls, or even other people. Likewise, the user can imprison other people and animals that s/he might find bothersome, allowing the user to carry on with his/her actions unimpeded. Other advantages to doing so can result in advantageous hostage situations, or simply a mere punishment for an action that the sealed person/object may have done in the past. The limit to how many people and objects that can be sealed away at one time has never been specified as of yet, though there has been some slight hints at a possible limit nevertheless. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. A major, undeniable weakness to this Devil Fruit's power is through the use of salt. By forcing a host to ingest salt, or by sprinkling it upon an object that has no visible mouth, the seal can be broken, thus freeing the imprisoned person/object from within. However, despite this drawback, the user can still re-seal the freed person/object back into a host at a later time. Attacks Shiru Kenpo Gokuin Gokuin no Bureidosutomu-''' '''(seal seal bladestorm) The user releases all the seals on their body that contain bladed weapons at the same time, this causes the weapons to be ejected from the users body with varying force. Can be used while spining to hit more targets. This move is considered high risk due to the user having no control over where the weapons fly. Trivia *This Devil Fruit's creation was inspired by the Sealing Jutsu from the Naruto series. *To continue the Naruto inspiration theme a "warp" animation is seen when something is sealed. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Masterreaper